This invention relates to the field of computer information technologies, in particular to the applications of data tags in computer network, and specifically, to a platform and methods for inter-system data exchanges based on data tags.
Barcodes or two-dimensional (2D) codes (also referred as two-dimensional barcodes, data matrix codes, or QR codes) have large information capacity, superior security, high rate of data retrieval, and strong error correction ability. After they were invented, 2D codes have been widely applied to logistics and operations management, and identification card management. With increased popularity of smart phones, 2D codes can be captured and uploaded onto real-time Internet by smart phones in real time and used cross-media channels, which enable them to find wide applications in Object-to-Object (OTO) fields, such as information acquisition, mobile shopping, commodity counterfeiting, identity authentication, coupon distribution, and so on. The OTO applications of 2D codes, however, currently focus primarily on ease of entry in e-commerce; it still lacks in-depth applications.
On the other hand, web-based large-scale commercial application require multiple network devices, such as product information server, information storage server, logistics information server, and billing server, which interact with each other. An unresolved problem in such application is how to effectively integrate these service applications, which inhibits data tags to be used in large-scale commercial applications.